The Wrath Of Heaven
by Maddox139
Summary: Taking place after volume 14, a mysterious man enters Japan to resurrect the creator of the world. His actions while benevolent, would have severe repercussions to the Devils and the Fallen Angels. As a Devil, Issei has a duty to his own kind but is forced into a dilemma when he comes face to face with the most socially awkward yet kindest human he has ever known in existence.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Highschool DXD: The Wrath of Heaven**

000

Night falls, bringing along with it the pervasive darkness. The streets of Kyoto buzzed with activity and artificial neon lights illuminate the sky. Most humans remained oblivious to the unseen world they live in and continued with their undisturbed lives. Forever unknowing of the mysteries of their world and forever ignorant of the dangers that live amongst them.

Like the predators of the night, a man clad in ancient armour stalked his prey from the roofs of the urban jungle. He followed the movements of his target diligently and studied his opponent. Effortlessly, he leaped with utmost grace and landed silently on the roof of another building.

Even with years of intense training, he could not deny his growing apprehension to the coming battle with his objective. The man he was hunting was no mere human. He was a Hero… of the Khaos Brigade. His prey seemed oblivious to his presence but he knew that the battle maniac had already detected him long ago and was leading them to a more private location for their battle.

Heaving a sigh, the warrior continued to follow his opponent. 'Cao Cao, it seems like this may be my hardest battle… You crazy battle freak! But it seems like you have some honour. If not, you would have acknowledged my presence immediately when we were surrounded by people! For this, I respect you.'

The leader of the Hero faction had finally reached a small clearing in a forest and reached into his pocket to take out his cell phone. Tensing his thigh muscles, the stalker controlled the impact of his fall and landed soundlessly from a twelve story building. Taking a look at his soon to be opponent, the warrior studied Cao Cao's appearance. Cao Cao was dressed in the clothing of a normal modern day teenager and was standing casually while dialling his phone. Shocking as it was, the young man who had defeated the leader of the Grimori, the Welsh Emperor Dragon and the White Vanishing Dragon looked just like an ordinary Chinese youth.

"Yo Georg! Please transport me and my new friend to a place where we can fight! Ah! Bring along my regular battle clothes as well, thanks!" Turning around, the Chinese youth stared at his attacker before giving him a smile.

Speaking to him in mandarin, Cao Cao spoke, "Oi… What's your name?" The man clad in ancient armour looked into the eyes of his very first opponent before replying back in mandarin, "Guan Long, the descendent of Guan Yu. I have come all the way to this foreign land to complete my mission and its success requires that I defeat you, Cao Cao!"

Cao Cao eyes lit with excitement as he and his opponent spoke for ten minutes while waiting for the Dimension Lost user, Georg, to send them to a battlefield in another dimension. As they chattered, the tense atmosphere between the two men started to dissipate and they sat down on the grass talking amorously about their own lives.

"So why do you need to attack me?" Cao Cao asked. Guan Long replied with sincerity, "I offer my most humble apologies good friend, but I am unable to reveal my mission until I managed to defeat you." "Hehh… So what do you intend to do to defeat me? I mean I am called the 'Strongest human' by the Vanishing Dragon user for a reason you know. You sure you don't want to just ask me for help instead of defeating me?" was Cao Cao's reply.

Standing up, the humble warrior clenched his fist and closed his eyes while he spoke with conviction. "Again I thank you for your generosity but this must be done by my own. I will defeat you with my years of training and devotion, Cao Cao, that you can count on. So do not worry about your opponent and after all of this, I hope you find your own happiness." Opening his eyes, Cao Cao began to stand up and nodded in respect for his new found foe.

"Hey Guan Long, prepare yourself, my friend is about to send us to our fated battle. Don't worry, even if you lose I won't kill you, but there will be no holding back." Hearing this, Guan Long smiled, "That is preferable. May the best warrior win, my fellow country man."

Moments later, the two warriors were engulfed within a white mist and soon, the battle over the title of the 'Strongest human' will take place.

000

**Guan Long's POV**

When the mist cleared, the surrounding environment had remained the same, however, the ever present sounds of activity had died. Spotting a building, I ran towards it and built up my momentum. As I passed by the streets I scouted over before, I noticed that they were devoid of anyone. Using my built up momentum, I leaped up and my right foot landed on the wall of the building. Thoughtlessly, my leg muscles moved on their own and the years of vigorous training took over. With my two feet I ran up the building by leaping forward. Using one last leap, I landed on the roof of the building I had been scaling for the past few seconds.

The view from up here was breath taking; the twinkling of the stars light years away and the silence of the buzzling city night seemed to soothe my aching soul. Even if this was all an illusion, the Dimension Lost sacred gear worked wonderfully in recreating the scenery with extreme precision. However, I am not here to enjoy myself, truth be told, there is little value of the existence of a world such as mine right now. A world where humanity blames our righteous God for anything that goes wrong is not a world where I wish to live in. This world endorses itself in sin, forgetting much of the values that were passed down from the creator. Even the church seems to have forgotten their role as the protectors of the human race. How pathetic.

Returning from my loathing of this world, I surveyed the city beneath me. It seems like Cao Cao wants to fight by hunting the hunter. Tsk… In times like that, I returned back to the teachings of my training back when I was in Shao Lin temple. I sat down and meditated, burrowing my eyes in intense concentration. Soon, I was able to access what my master called the 'third eye'. Using this new found vision, I was able to detect the vibrations in the air caused by an immense power that has been generated from a source, much like how a bat uses its sensitive hearing to conduct a miniature sonar scan of its surroundings.

This 'third eye' is nothing but an exaggerated term when the mind locks itself in intense concentration such that my senses of touch, hearing, taste and smell become highly enhanced and I am able to 'read' the difference in vibration patterns in the wind. About a minute had passed and soon my 'third eye' has picked up an irregularity in the speed of the wind. Locking on to the direction of where this irregularity came from, my spine shivered when I felt a faint surge of power coming from there. Hmm… I know that Cao Cao is smarter than what many perceive him to be and like his ancestor, Cao Cao is an excellent strategist. However, my ancestor was the one that managed to defeat the ancient Cao Cao in the past and I intend to repeat that as well.

Knowing that this could indeed be a trap, I decided to take the silent approach. Taking a few steps at a time to move forward to my objective, I waited and scanned my surroundings again and again with my 'third eye' technique. It does not matter if this may take hours to even begin the fight with Cao Cao, for I have the time to fight a war of attrition with him.

After three hours have passed, I was finally in view of where the irregularity had come from. What I saw made me tenser than I already was. My first battle would occur with the man before me right now. Mother, father, your son will not fail you!

"Let us begin this fight Cao Cao!"

000

The warrior in ancient Chinese armour shouted and the two Chinese men began to draw their weapons. From his back, Guan Long unhooked his Chinese Halberd or Guan Dao and began to move in a circular motion around his opponent. Cao Cao called forth his sacred gear, True Longinus and activated the spear's deadly holy blade, casting it into the same shape as that of the Guan Dao.

Cao Cao was a man of strategic planning and fought most of his battles with his mind, Guan Long on the other hand fought with his spirit and thus he charged first.

With his battle cry that depicted his spirit as an aggressive celestial dragon, Guan Long charged towards his opponent whom he had come to respect. The Guan Dao's blade was constructed with a resilient green mineral which was formed from the life essence of the Chinese dragons. In the moonlight, its alluring reflection brought along with it, elegance and authority. As the warrior crossed the battlefield in mere milliseconds, Cao Cao quickly prepared his sacred gear to thwart away his opponent's move.

His precise calculation enabled Cao Cao to effectively block each blow and stab from his opponent. Both of the warriors fought with extreme speed, their spirit for battle clashed with one another. They traded hits with their staff while each warrior managed to block or evade every lightning fast hit that came. As Guan Long began to use the blade of his weapon to slice at his opponent's rear, Cao Cao used his agile legs to kick away the offending weapon from attacking him while he leaned forward to deliver a stab with the True Longinus. Guan Long reacted instantaneously and used his left arm to block the True Longinus from making any damage.

Deciding that their stalemate was enough, Guan Long jumped back thirty feet and landed with a stance prepared to charge in once again. Realising that Guan Long had decided to fight with more subtlety, Cao Cao began to spin his Halberd with both hands and created an impenetrable wall created from the rapid movements of the spinning Halberd. Seeing that Cao Cao had built up an incredible defence, Guan Long charged in without hesitation and he too, rotated his Guan Dao with an intense speed that matched his opponent's. Guan Long charged in again with his own spinning halberd and clashed, hilt against hilt, blade against blade with Cao Cao. The intense force from their battle generated sparks as metal clashed against metal, each trying to cut the other. With a sudden move, Guan Long spun 360 degrees with his Guan Dao at his waist as he began to spin. This forced Cao Cao to duck from the sudden cut that went for his lower abdomen; however, it also gave him an opening to attack from above.

With intense force, Cao Cao leaped two meters in the air and used his sacred gear to stab downwards. Anticipating this, Guan Long leapt while he was spinning, resulting in an extremely high velocity attack that Cao Cao had difficulty in evading or blocking. **GONG**! The hilt of the Guan Dao smacked the left side of Cao Cao's face and he was sent flying towards the glass windows of a stall. Recovering quickly, Cao Cao leapt out of the window and they resumed their intense battle.

As the hour passed, they battled their way across from street to street and had left a trail of destruction along their paths. However, neither warrior was ready to give up as they continued the battle of their lives.

Three hours has passed and the sounds of clashing metal still resonated through the empty streets of Kyoto. With a heave of effort, the panting warrior stood up again as he climbed out of a crumbled building. His amour had lost its original shine and was covered in blood and dirt as he endured the everlasting battle with his enemy, Cao Cao. Cao Cao had begun to grow desperate as his stamina continued to deplete, as such he employed more powerful tactics and moves against the opponent he respected the most, Guan Long.

Another three hours had passed and the battle was now taking place in the palace grounds of Kyoto. Whatever ground that used to surround the palace had been devastated beyond recognition as the earth was scarred from the damage of the True Longinus. Trees were cut or uprooted while cars were burning and fallen buildings dotted the land scape.

_BANG! _The sounds of battled continued and Cao Cao had employed the use of the destructive capabilities of his True Longinus more frequently. _BANG!_ Another blinding blue wave of destruction was sent from the True Longinus and again, it missed its intended target, destroying the palace walls and causing the entire left wing of the castle to crumble and fall. Guan Long hid within the ensuring chaos of the raining blocks of the castle, the dust that enveloped the surroundings gave him time to regenerate his stamina and allowed him to come up with another strategy to defeat Cao Cao.

Cao Cao was never happier in his entire life than this day, his pride as a human shimmered with ecstasy as it was a fellow country man that had given him the hardest battle of his life time. Not Hydou Issei, nor was it Azazel and neither was it Vali Lucifer, but Guan Long, a mere human. This also meant that he was contented to give his new found opponent/friend his all without fear of him dying.

When Cao Cao's range of vision could no longer detect him, Guan Long leaped four meters in the air and dived downwards with the hilt of his Guan Dao, ready to knock his opponent out.

However, with lightning fast reactions, Cao Cao evaded his surprise attack and charge forwards. As Guan Long defended against the relentless attacks Cao Cao was delivering, Cao Cao spoke while panting. "Hey I said no holding back but you still did so! That insulted my pride you know!"

"Still having time for jokes I see. Hahhh! Cao Cao you crazy battle maniac, how are you ever going to settle down one day?" Guan Long replied in a joking manner while they continued to push the offensive against the other.

"Really?! Talking about marriage when we are fighting like this… Guan Long! You really are my best friend!" Tears of joy streamed from Cao Cao's face while he delivered multiple fast paced attacks. "… Cao Cao… You must have had a sad childhood. I am truly sorry." Were it not for the intense battle, Guan Long would have shaken his head in disbelief.

Another twenty four hours had passed and destruction continued to plague the land. By now, the whole of Kyoto had been reduced to ashes and ruin. The sounds of fighting continued to rage on what remains of the streets of Kyoto. The war cries of two individuals coursed like thunder as they fought battle after battle against one another before they retreated and resumed their battle once more. By now, Cao Cao had started to use the balance breaker ability of his True Longinus. The seven divine spheres of power revolved around him as he attacked. One by one, Cao Cao called forth abilities of the spheres but none of which had managed to end the battle as of yet. On the other hand, Guan Long was at his limits as he had to duck the sphere of destruction's unending pursuit while also pre-emptively blocking Cao Cao's sudden attacks as he used the True Longinus to teleport to his exposed flanks.

Deciding for the fifth time that the battle would be concluded here and now, Guan Long charged in once again and deflected the sphere of destruction with his Guan Dao. Uttering under his breath, "God give me strength…" the warrior fought with renewed vigour and delivered fast hitting kicks, stabs and hits which Cao Cao no longer have the stamina to counter.

Each kick shattered the resilience of the man before him, each hit with his Guan Dao eliminated the resolve of Cao Cao's will to continue fighting and with one final stab through his left arm, Guan Long had dissolved Cao Cao's spirit in battle. The aggression of the celestial Chinese dragon had won. After two days, Cao Cao had been defeated.

Guan Long helped Cao Cao get back up on his feet as the leader of the Hero faction continued to cough out blood. Cao Cao looked up to the man whom he had come to respect the most in the world as he said, "So you won… never thought this day would come. Thank you for the best fight of my life good friend. Now tell me what you want from my defeat."

"For my mission to be completed, please use the most powerful ability of the True Longinus on me, the Truth Idea." Was Guan Long's reply. "Hah hah! I don't know what you are thinking if you are asking me to do this but I will honour my word. Very well then!"

As he raised his sacred gear towards Guan Long, Cao Cao begun to chant, "

O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.

Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.

You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

000

With the end of the chant, the True Longinus glowed intensely with a holy aura. God's will was spoken and through the will of man, His will was done. When the True Longinus finally stopped glowing, it disappeared from the hands of Cao Cao. Guan Long closed his eyes and the rhythmic beating of his heart slowed, after a few moments, his heart pumped harder and the warrior felt the pulses of the holy spirit coursing through his veins. With unspoken joy, he called forth, "True Longinus!" As he commanded, the most powerful sacred gear appeared in the hands of Guan Long.

"Huh so this was what you were after all along… well you deserve it since you beat me with only your determination." Cao Cao spoke. Feeling uncertain, Guan Long asked, "Are you sure you are fine with this my friend? This is after all your weapon…" "Keep it, since God himself wants you to have it, however, answer me this. How did you avoid the ability of the Wheel Treasure sphere? It was supposed to destroy your weapon." Cao Cao questioned with sincere curiosity. In response, Guan Long smiled and with a tinge of pride he answered, "The blade of the Guan Dao I use has the protection of the celestial dragons of China, it was merged with the life essence of the dragons themselves. The weapon was not shattered because it was seen as 'life essence' instead of a weapon by the True Longinus, therefore it is immune to the Wheel Treasure ability."

"hmph… I see. So what will you do now? You said that you would tell me what your mission was after you defeated me, now shoot." "Of course fellow country man. I am aware that God no longer exists in this world. For some reason, God of the bible has been explaining much of the world's history to me through my dreams and it was His will from the True Longinus that called me here."

"Ho… so what next?" Cao Cao asked with feigned disinterest. Guan Long narrowed his eyes at Cao Cao's casual remark before replying in conviction, "Now I continue in my plans to revive the creator of the world and for that I need to find a lot of power, specifically, power from a dragon."

Seeing his friend's resolve, Cao Cao decided to play nice for once and gave him a tip. "Hmm there is one thing I can help you with, before all this I managed to use the ultimate dragon killer to drain the three quarters of the power of the second most powerful being in the world. You know… the infinite dragon!" Guan Long stared at Cao Cao in disbelief. Continuing, "-anyway the being which had stolen that power now resides in the Greek underworld with Hades, also if you can, please help me punish the Hindu God Indra would you? That bastard tried to steal the True Longinus after he betrayed me." Cao Cao ended with a pout.

Guan Long sighed in exasperation, it was going to be long and bloody journey ahead. "No worries my friend, I will help you to fight for the justice you seek, it is my debt to you." "Heh… nice guy eh? Well, all the best fellow country man! If you need help, give me a call. Until then, I bid you farewell." Cao Cao replied.

'_So two fake gods and a long journey huh… For the righteous God, I will do it.'_ Looking at the sticky note Cao Cao had mischievously pasted on his back, he read: "First step, Kuoh Academy. Target: Issei Hyodou. Objective: Information gathering."

'_To Kuoh academy it is then. Till we meet, Hyodou Issei.'_

000

End

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and rate!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

_Sound effects/_**Emphasis on sound effects**

All English used is in British English.

Disclaimer: The sky is cloudy today, also I do not own Highschool DXD.

**East Meets…Easterer?**

000

The stormy wind blows and carried the Cherry blossoms along with it. The beings that overlook the world are grieving in despair, the heavy rain falls and the thunder roars. As each droplet makes its way to the land scarred with sin, a broken soul looks up to the wailing heavens above. The stings of water meeting eye did not deter him and only fuelled his unspoken resolve. Lightning cracks at a distance, igniting the spirit burning for salvation within him. _'Heaven is angry'_ he noted. As the deafening thunder followed, so did his growling stomach.

Under the raging weather, the figure treaded slowly with a heavy heart. His eyes scanned his surroundings aimlessly as he attempted to distract himself from the searing pain in his chest. The pouring rain had drenched his silk garments and had ruined the only clothing he had brought from home. Donning a glamorous, emerald coloured, silk attire that had seamlessly flowed to the ground on which he stood upon was none other than Guan Long. Its design had dated back from the Tang dynasty and was handed down from generations before. Easily, it could have fetched a hefty price but what drawled onlookers to the peculiar young man was the large intimidating halberd that was strapped to his back.

The increase of gawkers staring at the foreigner had not gone unnoticed by the subject they had invested their unyielding attention to. Feeling uneasy to the unwanted attention he was receiving, the young warrior started to run across a street before he arrived to a highway. Unbeknownst to him, the attention he attracted had also caught the violet eyes of a teenage girl with twin side light-brown pony tails.

The girl had intended to ignore the peculiar young man but then her sharp hearing had picked up the whispers of onlookers from a hundred feet away.

"WHAT is that guy?" an old woman whispered. By doing so, she triggered a string of rumours and gossip amongst the curious gawkers.

"I-I don't know? A cosplayer?" said one. "**EHHHH** another hentai?! Sheesh isn't that Hyodou boy enough? Why does kami-sama send all the hentais here…" was a traumatised woman's remark. The number of gossipers had increased astoundingly after a short while and the list of rumours began to swell before Irina Shidou, the self-proclaiming angel, decided to follow the boy to prevent him from causing more trouble for himself. From the kindness of her heart, she withdrew her order of ice-cream from the local desert store to look out for the young man.

Meanwhile, Guan Long had run out of sight of the strange crowd of people but unfortunately, trouble had found its way to him again. Walking alone, he was taking his time to stroll towards the place known as 'Kuoh Academy' while his mind drifted away to the troubles back at home. His daydreaming ended rudely when a loud, obnoxious horn came from behind him, followed by a series of similarly loud and obnoxious sounding horns from further behind.

Just as he looked behind, a pissed-off middle aged man winded down his window and shouted, "OI IDIOT! GET OFF THE HIGHWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHO COSPLAYS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HIGHWAY?! CURSES!"

To the driver's misfortune and the string of drivers that were trailing behind him, Guan Long could not understand a single word of Japanese and simply cocked one of his eyebrows as a response. Screaming in heart wrenching agony, the unfortunate middle aged man began to bang his head on the driver's wheel, with each resulting horn signifying his comical frustration and the absurdity of the situation.

As Guan Long began to walk at the same painstakingly slow pace, the absurd situation which Irina had secretly observed reinforced her desire to help out the trouble making youth. However when she stepped forward from her hiding spot, the Chinese youth sprung out from his current walking pace and sprinted away. His unexpected movement had shocked her but when she noticed that the strange young man had disappeared from her enhanced vision during her period of momentary shock, she was astounded that the man had simply vanished in an extremely short timeframe.

Recovering from her reverie, she decided that ignorance was a bliss that she rarely had and made her way back to Kuoh Academy. _'Oh no! I forgot to buy Issei-kun's favourite ice-cream. Ahhhh! I hope the store is still open!'_

000

It had been a week since his fight with Grendel, the Evil-Class Dragon and the battle with Grendel had left Issei in a troubled mood ever since. No doubt that the Crimson Emperor Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon were always meant to be mortal enemies, still, the last encounter with Grendel had raised _some_ concern for his would-be nemesis.

Thinking back on the issue, he had to admit, Grendel was no pushover dragon. His scales were the toughest thing he had ever had to plough through. Even in his Draconic Rook Balance Breaker form, the hardest punch he had delivered had barely registered pain in the combat-thirsty Dragon. What was worse was that _Ascalon_, a holy sword _meant_ for killing dragons had made Grendel even more enthusiastic in battle.

'_With that kind of opponent, Vali should be having a tough time…'_

So absorbed in his thought had the Breast Emperor Dragon unknowingly spent almost half the day sitting in the class room. As he drifted in his school of thought, he had not noticed a familiar blonde walking up to him.

" Issei-kun, are you alright? School has just ended."

The sudden intrusion of the nun-turned devil's voice had made him feel like a cat wrenched in cold water. Resisting the urge to jump at his shock, he turned to face Asia with a strained smile.

"Sorry Asia! I was thinking about what new jobs Rias has for us!"

Though one may associate the bubbly girl with innocence and cluelessness, she had caught up with Issei's lie.

"Issei-san…" her eyes swelled with tears, emotion grasping tightly on her heart. Not knowing what quite to say to soothe the troubled boy's mind, she used a deadly weapon all girls had.

The tears she shed, or was about to.

Overcome by the familiar protectiveness that concerned the former nun, Issei was driven into a state of panic. In truth this started to be a progressively awful day and his guts told him his fortune would only go downhill soon… Funny thing was, that unfortunate 'thing' almost seemed to be breathing down his neck. _'Hmm… Suspicious.'_

_** WHAM!**_

The over-familiarised sound of knuckle hitting skull spilt into his ears before the resounding blare of pain from the back of his head came knocking. Gritting his teeth to endure the shame of being caught off-guard by his useless perverted friends rather than the slight discomfort of the punch itself, he spurned around coolly and narrowed his eyes at the culprits.

"Motohama. Matsuda. What the hell do ya want?" Issei spitted, not at all amused.

In response, the two hot blooded males cocked their eyebrows and crossed their arms, maintaining their 'image' as the 'Hentai Justicars'.

"Issei you asshole! How dare you make the adorable Asia-san cry! Argh… A guy like you…" the bald headed boy started.

"Yeah exactly! How dare you betray us you bastard!" the bespectacled half of the hentai pair continued.

'_Not this again… Seriously you guys. Heheh! At least I have experienced things with Rias! Oh but Akeno-san's tender breast are unforgettable as well! How could I forget Xenovia-chan and…and…'_

Noticing that the subject of their ranting had not been paying to them, they shouted at once, "EH! You bastard! Are you listening to us?!"

"Yeah yeah I am listening." Their subject of torment replied. "Seriously you idiots, what do ya want?"

Without a moment of hesitation, the two 'idiots' bowed on their knees and with the most sincere crocodile tears they could muster, they pleaded. "ISSEI! Tell us your secret! How did you steal the hearts of these sex kittens?! We are buddies right? Tell us! ISSEI-SAMA!"

"Oi! You guys! Stop crying in the class! There are people staring at us from outside!" the only boy of the three who managed to retain his pride spoke. _'So much for manly pride, dorks.'_

Meanwhile, an extremely confused nun turned devil had remained rooted to the spot which she had stood in throughout the entirety of the abnormal (and obscene) conversation. That changed when she remembered why she was stuck in that awkward position in the first place. "Ah… Issei-kun!"

'_Oh right! Totally forgot about this.'_ Bracing himself for an all-out emotional interrogation, he spoke first. "Yeah don't worry about me Asia-san. I will be fine! Let's go meet Rias and the rest for our briefing!" he said suavely, or as suave as he could manage, to the blonde devil.

"O-okay. If you say so Issei-kun. Yeah lets go!"

As they walked along the corridor, things seemed to have gotten a little brighter for the boy with breast-obsession. _'Whew! Hyoudou style- Evasion is successful! Alright! The day just got bett-WOAH!'_

_ SMASH_

In his momentary spark of happiness, he had not noticed the slyly placed foot by the seemingly innocent Asia and tripped over it, ramming his face in with the smooth wooden floors as a result.

"That's for lying to me, Issei-san. Next time don't do that okay?" She said in the sweetest voice she could manage. While uttering a phrase under her breathe that shocked him to his very core, _"Dirt bag."_

'_Koneko-chan must be rubbing off of her. Ohhh boy…'_

000

Meanwhile at a public lavatory, the boy with piercing black eyes and short hair walked majestically out of the 'Men's section' with authority bounded with each footstep and accompanied by the distinct abundance of curious onlookers. Man, woman and child alike had their eyes fixated on him and his unique emerald coloured silk robes that flowed with his movement. More of such people were blatantly gaping at the Chinese halberd he had on his back and those brave or foolish enough went so far as to _point_ at the unfortunate subject of their attention.

Though he might have been thoroughly disturbed by the obscene amount of staring by these strangers, he had already gone used to it on his fourth day in Japan.

Sighing in boredom, he continued his righteous journey to find the person known as Hyoudou Issei. Along the way, he thought back his latest fight, his victory over Cao Cao and inheriting the _True Longinus_ by the will of God had been one of the greatest joys of his 18 year old life.

'_Ah God is good! I received the power to revive the creator on the same day of my birthday!'_

However, there was one thing that continued to trouble him. _'What am I supposed to do after meeting with this Hyoudou person? The dreams that have guided me had halted on the same day of receiving the True Longinus, hmm… not good, I feel lost.'_

Walking towards Kuoh Academy had not necessarily been enjoyable to Guan Long but the environment had been an enjoyable change, though the soring ache in his heart for the warmth his home provided has seemed to multiply exponentially with each progressive day. For starters, he missed the air the mountainous atmosphere provided during his intensive martial arts training and on the annual holidays, the throat-irritation inducing air of the cities was sorely missed as well.

It was taboo within the Shaolin warrior monks to crave for battle. As such, he felt ashamed when he hungered for more action and try as he might; there was no denying the satisfaction of a hard fought victory.

Luckily for him, the fight which he wanted had found him.

As the downpour stopped, it gave way to the resounding clap of thunder. Or what the unaware had assumed was thunder.

In the distance, the Chinese man could see the enlarging image of Kouh Academy as he picked up his walking speed. However the blare of demonic and a strangely familiar energy directly above the academy was the reason the foreign warrior sprinted as fast as he could.

'_This is troubling… The interference of energies is moving downwards at an extremely high velocity! If I don't stop it those students might die. God give me strength.'_

_ VROOM!_

The sound of rapidly splitting air had gotten louder as the object brimming with energy had gotten closer to the Academy grounds. The whitish-green light it illuminated had acted like a flare in the dark cloudy skies, drawing the attention of students and teachers alike as they stared at their impending doom.

His intense training had bred his innate ability to accurately calculate and estimate the moment when an object impacts another. At that precise moment, he leapt and used the Halberd he kept on his back to slice the 'object' in half.

_ SWOOSH!_

To the eyes of those who were unable to comprehend the events that had just occurred, they had seen a man in ancient Chinese attire cutting some glowing 'thingy'. To those who could however, they noticed the 'thingy' as previously mentioned had not always been a single entity and had _avoided_ the cut.

Guan Long had not anticipated this and was silently berating himself for not noticing the predictable signs earlier. _'Of course… Why had I not noticed this just now! The energy given off by that-these objects were quite distinctively different! The green one is an evil dragon's essence and the white one belongs to a heavenly dragon!'_

_** CRASH!**_

Avoiding the sharp blade of the Guan Dao, the two objects broke off at the last instance and had redirected their course of motion to two opposing directions. The result was the formation of two large craters, one of which had been formed in the side of the academy's left wing while the other had made its home on the academy grounds.

In response to the change of stance his body adapted, his eyes narrowed in habit. Preparing to fight two dragons simultaneously while in a position between was not at all difficult, it was an uphill task.

The green dragon got up first and shrugged off its injuries with nonchalance. _'It looks more like a giant than a dragon, its scales look undamaged. Potential hostile classified as hard-hitting brute. Heavy energy signals, feels wild, untamed and hungry. Threat: Average.' _

The other dragon-like being on the opposite side had neither risen nor made a single motion since its perpetual crashing from the stratosphere and enduring the inevitable collapse of the building it impacted into. Using the situation to his advantage, the Chinese man dedicated his entire body stance to deal with the Evil dragon.

The dragon on the other hand was extremely amused, the mortal standing before him was a pitiful and decisively _weak_ human, yet in the presence of a powerful being such as himself, this _weakling_ did not cower nor flee and had the _balls_ to point his flimsy spear at him. _'Funny…'_ was all he could think off.

The Green Dragon shook and finally gave in to howling away his laughter. "HAHAHA! To think some small fry like you could dare to challenge ME!" The dragon's voice reverberated through the hearts and souls of any witness present. Like the wolves of the night, the fear he spread had always hunted the mortals he preyed upon, but to his surprise, the man before him showed no signs of it. Just like the human who had killed him in his previous life, Beowulf.

Guan Long gave no reply and awaited his would be foe to make the first move. The Chinese Warrior was not a person to provoke his opponents as his Shaolin Monk Masters had taught him humility in the face of combat, however an underlying problem that had been unforeseen by the enemy was also another reason to his nonchalance.

The Dragon had spoken in Japanese.

"No fear huh? Bah! You are no fun… Oh well, before I kill you, know that my name is Grendel and I LOVE TO FIGHT! Also cotton candy is cool too-but whatever… Time to die, human."

There came no reply again.

Irritated by the lack of response, Grendel attacked with a forward thrust. The dragon's motion was slow and clumsy in the eyes of Guan Long and as penance, Grendel was impaled along his ribs by the Guan Dao.

The damage was felt immediately and he brightened up at the prospect of fighting a worthy opponent. Before he could initiate any attacks to the Chinese warrior however, he was impaled again and again in different directions. This was unusual to the Dragon for his scales were known to be one of the _toughest_ materials in the world, yet, the human he was fighting had managed to pierce through scale, bone and flesh 43 times in a time span of 5 seconds.

Spurning around, he swiped his left claw at the evasive warrior only to have his arm and exposed ribs stabbed and cut multiple times. Realising the severe gap in speed between him and his opponent, he leapt 50 meters up in the air and prepared to use his fire-breath to burn out the bastard. To his surprise, the human was nowhere in sight as he took aim. When he landed however, the Guan Dao made its way to his left knee and severed his left hind leg. The lack of one out of the two appendages he used for standing had caused a sudden shift in his centre of gravity, dragging him to the ground.

Grendel had likened pain to pleasure. When he had finally hit the ground 84 seconds since the start of the battle, he experienced the most intense orgasm in his second life.

The stub of what used to be his leg was spurting blue blood onto the battlefield. However, one lost limb will not be enough to finish the battle against him. Picking himself up with his front claws, he turned and pushed himself off in the direction of the Chinese man's neck.

Guan Long anticipated the attack and gracefully evaded it, however, Grendel had no plans to sink his teeth into his flesh. The dragon had planned to incinerate him.

The sudden burst of dragon flames had caused a sudden spike in temperature. Grendel's flames had the heat and ferocity of the tip of the sun, thus the exposure to his flames in a radius of 10 meters would have managed to boil the blood in a human's veins.

Fast as he may be, the Chinese warrior had not escaped far enough from the green flames of his opponent. His left arm was suffering third degree burns while internal damage was being done throughout his body as _boiling_ blood from his left arm was being pumped throughout the rest of his body.

'_If the blood reaches my heart, I will die… It has to be done.'_ Leaping 20 meters away from the Evil dragon, he proceeded to alleviate the internal threat. Holding out his scorched arm, he thrust the blade of the Guan Dao into his artery and let the life-giving, steaming hot blood flow out.

Pain was not unusual to the Chinese martial artist so the gruesome act he was carrying out was not a problem to him. However, his martial prowess had been significantly lowered as his left arm now became useless in the fight. _'I have to end this now.'_

Grendel was not done with fighting yet and he dragged his limp body with his frontal claws in the direction of Guan Long. Eager to give another round of his flames.

The Chinese warrior had foreseen the dragon's attempts to deliver his attacks once more. Using his good arm, he flipped the Halberd and thrust it forwards as a missile. His aim was true as the blade impaled the limp dragon onto the cement floor.

Using the short time he bought, the Chinese warrior tore the shirt off of a bystander that had been watching the entire fight and wrapped it tightly on the self-inflicted wound. Said bystander had been too shocked by the entire events that he had not noticed his shirt being torn.

Walking towards the impaled dragon, the human warrior could not help but to feel guilty for causing such pain. Guan Long gave his opponent a sympathetic smile and removed his weapon from the creature's body.

Having recovered his mobility seemed to have given Grendel his talkativeness back as well, "HAHAHA! WHAT A FIGHT! Kid, I have underestimated you. Oh well, time to get serious. It's been fun."

Immediately after saying that, the Evil dragon's body vibrated and morphed into something bigger-his original form.

"You didn't think I was some small crappy dragon did you?! Seriously if you did that would hurt. BEHOLD! MY TRUE FORM!" the gigantic dragon possessed the height of 80 meters and his missing left hind leg had grown back. Grendel's true form possessed an ardour of intimidation and fear while he looked down upon the human that had managed to defeat him earlier.

'_This will take _a while_.'_

_** SMASH!**_

000

Meanwhile, the Head of the Student Council decided that it was time Rias and her peerage acted. _'If the battle were to continue, Grendel would destroy the academy and many will perish. This will not do, there is no way to cover up this entire incident. We need to act fast.'_

"Tsubaki, call in Rias and her peerage, the situation does not bode well."

Her ever faithful queen cocked an eyebrow in response and answered, "Kaichou, what about the human boy?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes, now however, there is a more pressing matter at hand."

The situation was indeed troubling. It had only been three minutes since the start of the battle and the left portion of the academy had been reduced to rubble. The casualty count had also called for concern, as of the moment there were nine KIA and 40 more injured.

Thankfully for her, one of her pawns had delivered a much welcomed report. "Kaichou! We have successfully evacuated all bystanders and have sealed off the area from prying eyes!" Saji said. As Sona was about to witness the battle for herself, a blood shrieking roar erupted from point zero.

"…BEHOLD! MY TRUE FORM!"

_** SMASH**_

The impact Grendel had delivered was felt through the vibrations of the ground it had caused. Fearing for the worst of the academy, Sona yelled. "HURRY! We need to stop them now! Do not let that fool destroy Kuoh Academy!"

As they ran out of the building, the short haired heiress of the Sitri clan was joined by her crimson haired childhood rival. "Sorry we are late Sona-san! We were busy with another mission. What happened?"

"Look for yourself." Sona replied curtly.

"…What? –Oh! That's Grendel, the Evil class dragon Issei had fought during the Rogue Magicians' invasion. We should tread carefully, our enemy is extremely dangerous. His enlarged body structure it must be the result of modifications on his body!" Rias replied while the both of their peerage ran together in the direction of the fighting.

"Hmm is that so… Rias we need to hit that dragon with all we got. If Issei had a hard time with his 'normal' form we will need all the firepower we can deliver. Get Asia on standby to heal any casualties and have Kiba-kun to summon his Dragon Knights to provide a distraction. The rest of us should pound him and keep him distracted until Issei can enter Balance Breaker."

"Got it Sona. Let's go-"

"_**AAAARRGHHHH!**_"

Rias was abruptly cut off by the pain filled roar from the towering Evil dragon. There was no surprise as to how shocking this revelation might be as their enemy had been known to be one of the toughest foes they ever had to face. But when the tower of green scales and flesh came tumbling down face-wards, they could not help but to widen their eyes at the image before them.

000

A fifth of a second after the giant of a dragon stomped his right foot at where Guan Long was standing at, the Chinese man darted to the side and used the foot of which Grendel had used to crush him as leverage.

He jumped atop the dragon's foot and climbed up the dragon's leg with his remaining good arm. With extreme grace, he scaled up the dragon with its scales before making his leap unto the rocketing left arm of the dragon.

_ WHOOSH!_

It was no longer a surprise to Grendel when his illusive opponent had executed such a well calculated manoeuvre. As such, the Chinese warrior had fallen into his plans, using his left arm to swipe at the man scaling up his right leg, he awaited Guan Long to jump atop his right arm right before he would unleash his Dragon Flames upon the young warrior.

Witnessing the sudden intake of air and the suspicious bulging of the colossal dragon's chest, Guan Long threw the Guan Dao at Grendel's exposed right eye.

_ SLICE!_

The blade of the Halberd gleamed in the rising sun's rays reflecting the face of the man who threw it. The dragon's head was thrown upwards as the Guan Dao impaled itself deeply into the dragon's reptilian pupil. (The pupil is the black part or the centre of your eye.)

Grendel had not emitted a single sound of pain nor showed any signs of discomfort at the intrusion of the Chinese warrior's weapon. However due to the suddenness of Guan Long's actions, he hefted his head upwards and let loose the Green flames he had built up inside. During the confusion, the Chinese warrior had gracefully scaled up the rest of the gigantic bipedal dragon.

Standing upon Grendel's left shoulder, Guan Long ran towards the dragon's head and leapt upwards to retrieve his favoured weapon. The dragon however was too distracted and had not noticed him.

Drawing out the blade from Grendel's eye, he manoeuvred to the back of the colossal beast where the neck was located. Scaling and moving around the dragon had been easier than what Guan Long had expected, the dragon's scales had provided appropriate friction and the jagged spikes that protrude from the dragon's skin had allowed more convenience in manoeuvrability.

Blue blood still dripping from the blade of the Halberd, Guan Long used it to rapidly stab at the two meter thick horn which dotted the Grendel's spine. In a matter of seconds, a large chunk of the greenish spike had been removed before Grendel had recovered from his reverie.

Not allowing the Evil dragon to act any further, Guan Long thrust the Guan Dao deep into the soft skin of the dragon till it met an audible sound of bone meeting metal. _'It is not enough, more force needs to be applied.'_

Realising the danger he was in, Grendel swiped both claws to his neck but it was too late. Guan Long had climbed atop the exposed hilt of his Halberd and plunged the blade deeper into the dragon's spine with his body strength.

_ CRACKKKK!_

"_**AAAARRGHHHH!**_" the dragon's cry of pain escaped from his throat before he could subdue it.

Grendel's remaining reptilian eye widened at the shock caused by the sudden paralysis of his nervous system. His entire body stiffened and his breathing functions stopped, allowing the Dragon to die a painless and swift death.

Just before the dragon lost all consciousness however, two peerages of devils had landed in his point of sight and he collapsed.

As Grendel's body fell forwards, Guan Long's Halberd was still imbedded into the dragon's spine. As he entered the vision of a group of high school students, their eyes widened considerably at the Chinese warrior who had ended the colossal dragon's life.

_ THONK!_

The silk laden warrior had finally retrieved the Guan Dao before jumping off the falling dragon and landed gracefully.

_** CRASHH!**_

As expected, the group of students were staring intently at him. However, he had yet to relinquish his defensive stance towards the teenagers before him for he had noticed the strong demonic auras they were exhibiting.

'_What are these demons doing? Perhaps they are reinforcements? Hmm… The perverted looking boy seems to be letting loose a sizable amount of draconic aura. He should be the strongest of the group. Assessing combined threat: Slightly above moderate.'_

The 'perverted looking boy' had taken the initiative to step towards the Chinese warrior in hopes to prevent a potential fight and introduce themselves to the cornered man.

"Hey are you alr-WOAH WOAH!" Not taking any threats, Guan Long brought his Halberd's blade to rest upon the neck of the brown haired boy.

_ [Partner listen up, this guy is dangerous but not your enemy yet. You should try to avoid making him your enemy.]_ '_Yes I know that Ddraig but it's hard to think of what to say with this guy's weapon touching my neck!'_

Witnessing the strange warrior attacking Issei had hit the nerves for everyone as they prepared to save him. Noticing the rise in killing intent from the rest of the devils, Guan Long planned for his next move before knocking out the one he had in his mercy first. However, as fate would have it, he never needed to do so.

"Everyone stop! This guy does not mean any harm, lower your weapons! Let me talk to him!" Issei shouted.

"A-Are you sure?" his red haired fiancée asked with concern. "Yes Rias! Don't worry!" the boy in question replied with forced cheerfulness.

"U-Uhm buddy… we do not wish to fight, perhaps you would like to talk this out?" Issei said. _'Urgh… hope this works. Ddraig how long more till Balance Breaker?'_

_ [It is ready to use now partner!]_

'_hmm… not yet. Let's talk to this guy first… … … okay he isn't responding what now?!'_

"Uhm Naginata-san, can you understand me?" (The Guan Dao he wields is known as a Naginata in Japan.)

Letting loose a sigh, Guan Long finally gave up on trying to understand the language these people were speaking.

＂很抱歉，咱们一句话日文都不懂。＂ (Translation:My apologies, I do not understand a single word of Japanese)

Fortunately for the distraught Chinese youth, devils had gained the ability to understand all human languages and were able to speak them. Unfortunately however, this only applies when they know exactly _what _they were supposed to speak first.

'_Ohh… So that's his problem.'_

"Don't worry! I said we do not wish to fight so how about we calm down and talk? Your left arm is injured as well so why don't you let one of us minister to the wound?"

Guan Long gazed into the eyes of the young devil, testing the young man's sincerity. "I do not mean to be rude but how could I place my trust to you or your peerage? Surely you understand my concerns. I am simply a human and a prey in the eyes of the devils. I acknowledge your sincerity but your friends over there do not feel the same. I am truly grateful for your offer and for that you have my thanks. I will attend this 'talk' but I will not let any one touch me, is this agreeable?"

Hearing that had been no surprise to Issei, after all he would have done the same or attempted to flee when he was a human. However, it still affected him that humans continue to maintain the devils' infamous image though it was understandable why. "Of course and thank you for trusting me at least, but I still think that you should get that injury treated."

"I will take it into consideration." The foreign youth replied politely. "Oh by the way, there was another dragon that landed at the collapsed building, you should check it out."

"HEY ISSEI-KUN! WE FOUND VALI!" Kiba shouted momentarily after Guan Long had mentioned it.

000

"So you are looking for my Issei?" Rias's feminine voice echoed in the Occult Research room. The man she was speaking too nodded his head while sitting upright next to her on the sofa.

"Ara-ara… What would be your purpose for doing so?" Akeno asked in her arousing voice while her iconic smile was plastered on her face. Bending a little, she asked the Chinese youth, "Tea?" He waved her off and replied, "I have come to ask Issei-san here about the ultimate dragon killer and the infinite dragon, Ophis."

Issei had been feeling extremely uneasy throughout the meeting which was possibly due to the underlying tension between the devils and the Chinese youth. _'Tsk… The tension here is nothing, but why is this guy staring at me! He has been doing that since the start of the meeting. Wherever I go his eyes follows! It's scary, even Vali does not want to go near to that guy!' _

Or not.

However, Guan Long had no intention of causing discomfort to the unfortunate young devil. It was for _his_ security. Devils were known to be capable of temporarily influencing and charming weaker minded humans through hypnotising them with their eyes. Some devils were so capable of this that they were able to _enslave _the humans they preyed upon. Since Issei was the only devil he could rely on in this hostile environment, he would have no other choice but to force his concentration on the young man.

"You mention the 'ultimate dragon killer', could you possibly mean Samuel?" Issei spoke up for the first time since the meeting. At his mention of Samuel, the serpent-like creature they had faced which resulted in the destruction of Issei's original body, all ears and eyes lit up.

"If that is the name of that creature, yes. I need to know where it is." Guan Long replied.

"What business do you have with it? You, a human… What could you possibly achieve from that monstrosity?" Sona inquired.

"What business I have is none of your concern, devil. My dealings are not with you, the matters concerning God do not need your interference." The Chinese youth replied with subtle hostility.

"If you know your place, you would know that if you come to us seeking information your superiors would have mentioned it to us BEFOREHAND." The head of the student council replied.

"I am not affiliated with the Church nor am I affiliated with Heaven as of yet. Like I said, I came to seek for assistance from Hyodou-san, not from your faction. You and your peerage being here is an intrusion I have been tolerating, so know that you have no right to speak to me. So is there any wrong in me requesting only for the company of Gremory-san and her peerage in this meeting?" the Chinese youth shot back.

"I am the Head of the Student Council of Kouh Academy, what goes on in this place is of MY concern. You are a stranger with no identification pass and permission to enter the school premises so it is my job to supervise YOU." Sona needed to know more of the foreigner's motives, the dealings with Heaven may not concern her-yet, however Samuel was another matter. The Khaos Brigade had expressed interest and had indeed used the creature for their own purposes and this boy could be working for them.

The Chinese youth narrowed his eyes and promptly answered. "Ah… However, you only need to know where I go and what I am doing on school grounds yes? If that is the case, you have no right to interrogate me on matters that you do not _belong_ it. You are not a part of my host's peerage are you? If you are I will apologise, if that is not the case, do remember to close the door behind you."

"Alright that's enough. Sona, allow me to do the talking, I believe there are other pressing issues you should be dealing with right now. My 'guest', that is quite rude of you but I understand your concerns. You mention Ophis-san as well, what do you need of her?" Rias said.

"Her? I never knew _he _was a _she_… but ancient texts show that _Ouroboros_ was an old Persian man… Urgh… lousy foreign historians." He muttered. (Ouroboros is ophis's nickname)

"Excuse me?"

"I mean yes, I need to speak with him- I mean her." The Chinese youth replied.

"Hmm… That would depend if she wants to meet you in the first place, unlike what many people think, Ophis-san is really like a little child!" Rias said. At that moment Kiba cringed as he thought of the consequences of Rias speaking about Ophis like that when _she _was in the room.

"I don't mind speaking to Naginata boy, he looks harmless. I am not a child…" a voice came from under the sofa.

"O-Ophis san?!" Rias stuttered, things could not bode well for the Crimson haired girl. Angering a powerful dragon never does, most of the time.

"Oh… So that is where you were hiding ojou-sama!" Kiba said in his cheerful voice.

""Ojou-sama…"" the rest of the peerage repeated while not quite believing what the Gremory Knight had said.

"Kiba… what?" Issei was the first to ask.

"Ahh… You see, Ojou-sama here was interested about anime and after watching the only one that was aired today, she seemed to have developed a need for a combat butler." Though the pretty boy may have said it with a smile that could kill, his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. The finger he was using to point to himself had been a dead giveaway as well.

Guan Long could not help but to snicker which resulted in the dissipation of the tension in the air. Truth be told, the Chinese youth had a secret which he himself was too ashamed to think about-he could not control his laughter, at all.

'_Wait… It's strange, Ophis is still insanely powerful even after the battle with Samuel, why could we not detect her presence if that is the case?! Shouldn't her aura be too hard to conceal?' _

_ [It's the work of that weapon the guy is holding, if you notice carefully, the air-flow around it seems to fluctuate. By the way partner, what is his name?]_

"Urgh, excuse me, may we know your name?" Issei enquired immediately.

_ [Figures… Kids these days have no manners. Bah!] _

'_Ah shut up you. Like you have any.'_

To their dismay however, Guan Long did not reply. The reason for it was the fact that his hands were covering his mouth to stop his laughter. In spite of his efforts however, he failed.

'_Heh… Sounds like a monkey. This guy is interesting!'_

They waited for his cackling to stop.

He could not.

Finally after he delivered a punch to his own face with his good arm, the cackling died. "Sorry! I did not mean to be rude! My name is Guan Long, descendent of Guan Yu, the hero during the Romance of the Three Kingdoms era and the Taoist God of War."

Seeing that her guest had found more comfort in their presence, Rias spoke. "Guan-san, why did you choose to sit right beside me when there are available places that are further away from us?"

Her question was not based entirely on her suspicion that the young man in question had delivered a crush on her, but rather it was the fact that by sitting beside her, he placed himself in a tactical disadvantage by surrounding himself with all the devils which he did not trusted.

"It is simply a custom in China for a meeting between the two most important people to sit beside each other. Usually there are two separate chairs and a small table between the two, but for our situation I simply did what I was taught to do. Do not mistake this for trust, my apologies but I cannot bring myself to entrust my well-being to devils, at least not yet." He replied

The sudden admission brought disappointment to the voluptuous young woman as she had hoped that the Chinese youth would become a potential ally. However, what hurt her most was that he had experienced no interest in her.

"I have a feeling there is an idiot spouting nonsense about me…" She said to herself.

"Huh? How would you know?" Xenovia's sudden inquiry had shocked the rest of the peerage. Rias shook her head to signify the unimportance of the statement, but regardless the blue haired beauty pressed on. "It wasn't me I swear!"

"A-Ah… Guan-san? I can help you heal your wound, I just can't bear to see you continue to suffer like that. Even though you do not show it, I know you are in pain because… because when Issei-kun is in pain he does the same thing as well." Asia said.

Seeing the kindness in the eyes of the blonde devil had made Guan Long wonder if there were any other good devils. He nodded his head in response and as she approached him, he gave her a smile accompanied by offering his gratitude softly.

As she began ministering on his wound using her _Twilight Healing_ sacred gear, the Chinese youth's curiosity could not hold any longer. So he asked.

"Why are you a devil?" The peerage tensed at his question, knowing that he was encroaching upon a sensitive topic. When she did not reply and avoided his gaze, he pressed on, "Forgive me if I have offended you, it's just that you seem to be too kind to be a devil. In fact if I did not know any better, I would have thought you would make a good nun."

Her eyes widened at that statement and she answered softly. "I used to be a nun, I was known as Sister Argento, the nun that performs miracles…"

As she recounted her previous life's story to him, the Chinese youth narrowed his eyes and felt his conviction to revive the one true God he believed in to grow a notch stronger. "Fellow Sister in Christ, you will suffer no more. This I promise you like I have to many others. God will see that your suffering come to an end and He will judge all in the Second Coming of Christ. One day you will witness it and it is my mission to make it happen."

Unbeknownst to them, they had not known that the Chinese youth had already discovered the death of the God in the Bible. As such, they were unsure as to how to 'break the news' to the young man.

"I know that God has died, if that is what you are thinking. I have told you my purpose and my motives, now tell me Issei-san, where can I find Samuel?" Guan Long asked.

It was no surprise that the peerage had been caught off-guard by his sudden admission. Regardless, they had their part to play as well. "Very well, Issei will aid you in finding Samuel but nothing more, that was our deal yes?" Rias said.

"I thank you for your patience. It is time I leave and I thank you as well for healing my arm." He replied.

"Xenovia, Asia, you may help him too if you want. After all you are my precious servents and I like to see you all happy." Rias added. ""Thank you Buchou!"" the church 'duo' said together.

"You were part of the Church? Hmm…Odd, I thought you were more fitted to be a devil." The Chinese youth said to Xenovia.

"I was before- HEY! I always pray eight times daily okay?!" The insulted girl replied.

"Thank you Rias-san for your hospitality." He said as he stood up while ignoring Xenovia's ranting. "I will be off, good by-"

"ISSEI-KUN! I bought ice cream for everyone and you guys won't believe what I saw just now!" said a beautiful girl with violet eyes and long legs that accentuated her voluptuous figure. Her eyes however were focused on deciding which flavour of ice-cream to give her beloved and had not noticed the very topic of her discussion until she was right beside him.

"There was some guy in ancient Chinese attire and he had a-"As she stared into the eyes of the very person she was describing, she could not help but to stutter.

"He had a?" _**he**_ asked.

"Had a…a long…" she stuttered

"…Long?" _**he **_asked once more.

"…im-impressive…" she stuttered, again.

"…Impressive?" _**he **_asked again and cocked his left eyebrow in amusement.

"…p-pe-I… I MEAN WEAPON! He had a long and impressive _weapon_ strapped on his back. Yeah! Like… you…" it finally dawned upon her that she was making a fool of herself.

Trying to save herself from further embarrassment, Irina said, "Is this a bad time? I don't want to intrude ahahaHAHA!" Normally, she would have gotten away with such an excuse, but her beet-red face and her lousy excuse of laughter to express her forced nonchalance had dug her own grave.

"No no! We just finished things here, carry on!" Rias said in the expense of the poor angel.

"My apologies young miss for causing you such embarrassment, I did not mean any harm but I could not help but to be curious as to who you were describing so colourfully." The Chinese youth offered.

"Oh! No biggie! It's just that you stood out from the crowd like a sore thumb just and… I am sorry for saying things behind your back. It was a slip of my tongue just now! I did not describe you colourfully! So don't think of me as 'that' kind of person." Irina said while placing _strong_ emphasis on the word 'that' by pointing her finger at Issei.

"Hey what?! I am not interested in-MMPHH…MURGGHH!" the intruding voice was cut off by Kiba's firm hand.

"Oh you mean a pervert? Don't worry, I think you are above that." Guan Long said truthfully, resulting in the feminine laughter from Irina.

"Aww you…You really think so? As in... you think I am a good person?" Irina asked while the two were still staring at the other's eyes.

Gazing upon the violet orbs of the girl before him, his eyes could not seem to look anywhere else. Her soft, gentle and soothing voice was one that had to affected him in ways he had not known possible. Facing her had caused his heart to beat faster and more rapidly, but neither was it born from fear, nor the thrill of battle. _'Is this what we call l-lo-lov…'_

Before he could withdraw the words that formed in his mouth, they flew, causing the two to blush deeply.

"Yes…You are an angel in my eyes and I think you are as kind and beautiful like one as well."

After an intense moment of gazing into each other's eyes and shifting uncomfortably, Ophis shouted from under the sofa. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Reminding the unlikely couple of the presence of others.

At the moment the infinite dragon mentioned 'ROOM', the two broke off from their gaze and abruptly turned to face the opposite directions. Standing back to back to each other they exhibited similar notions of dealing with the rising heartbeat, arousal and adrenaline. Both bit their lips to maintain a stoic expression while they stood upon one foot and casting their eyes to the ground. Irina however released her wings unconsciously and it flickered ironically from white and black.

However what they had forgotten, again, was that though they may no longer be in the other's line of sight, their antiques were still _quite_ visible to the other inhabitants of the room as said 'inhabitants' were looking upon them from the side-lines.

"Ojou-sama, it is rude to say that!" Kiba light-heartedly admonished the seemingly young girl. "Okay…"

Deciding that it was time to leave no matter how hard it was for him to part with the young girl he was attracted to, Guan Long spurned around and bid his hostess farewell. Hearing the young man's speech of courtesy to Rias, she turned to face him only to see that he was facing her as well, strong black eyes meeting violet ones.

"It is time I leave… May I know your name? I would like to be your friend." The youth before her said.

"U-Uhm… I am Shidou Irina, an angel as you said! Funny huh?" With that mentioned they blushed again. "May I know yours as well? I would love to be friends…"

"I am Guan Long from China in the province of He Bei and a direct descendent of Guan Yu, the Taoist God of War." He replied promptly. _'Argh! Why?! Why did I say that! "I am from He Bei and a descendent of Guan Yu…" What was that about?! Argh! I am such a fool!'_

"You may address me as Long for short…" Said the man that had made a fool of himself.

"Oh! You may call me Irina if you want as well." The angel offered.

"That would be good... Till we meet again, Irina-san."

"Yeah… Till then Dragon-san." (Long means dragon in chinese, in which they were speaking so it sounds nicer for me to put dragon instead of 'Long'. This would only apply for Irina so no worries here.)

_ [GET A ROOM YOU TWO!]_ the other less significant dragon shouted.

'_Oh no! The images! Gah! It should have been me!'_ Blood spouted out from Issei's nose at his less than holy thoughts of the angel and the Chinese youth.

"Sorry to intrude again but is anyone going to get the little dragon out from the sofa? She seems to be stuck there the entire time and I am unable to leave on good conscience at the thought of her suffering." Said the Chinese youth who was about to leave.

"Ojou-sama! You were stuck?! Why didn't you say something." Her combat butler yelled, shocking everyone as to how far he was going in his roleplaying.

"Yes well… My pride demanded I keep it a secret and I did not want to destroy the chair so… you know…WAIT! I AM NOT LITTLE!" the 'little' dragon replied.

Guan Long looked upon the angel once more and mouthed "Farewell…" to her and left promptly, preferably before the little dragon's rage exploded.

000

Smiling to herself, Rias decided to help out the only angel in their group. "Irina, how would you like to help out in Issei's, Xenovia's and Asia–chan's new mission?"

"Oh Sure I would love to! What is it about?" the angel asked and the devil replied.

"WHAT?!" shouted the blushing angel.

Meanwhile, an injured dragon-like creature had awoken in a forgotten corner of the Occult Research room. After a moment of surveillance, he realised the safety he was encompassed in and swiftly switched out of his Balance Breaker form.

_'Albion, what happened while I was unconscious?'_

_ [OH YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT! HA HA HA HA!]_

000

_To be continued…_

000

Maddox139:

Take note that the next update would be around the early December periods and to follow/favourite _The Wrath Of Heaven_ because I will be changing the rating for this fic to an **M** on the next update!

Also, when you started reading the Highschool DXD novels or manga or watched the anime, you should have realised that you acknowledge the need to have a fair and tolerant mindset before carrying out any of the above mentioned actions. If I have indeed insulted your believes in some way or another, accept my affront apologies and know that I do not have any intention in spreading or insulting anyone's believes. So no religious bantering and pro-atheist bullshit on this website, okay? Good.

~Ai Yah look at the time! Well gotta catch the latest [Highschool DXD New] episode! See yah!


End file.
